


Wasn't Planning on This

by RandomFandomGirl (Lost_Pegasister)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Amnesia, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dubious Consent, F/M, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Pegasister/pseuds/RandomFandomGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life was great; Fantastic even. His sister woke from her fourteen-month coma, and he received his doctorate. And then, things took a turn for the worse. His sister was diagnosed with amnesia; she had no idea who he, or the rest of their family was, and the opening for the job he had in mind was filled before he could even apply.<br/>But when a beautiful blonde claiming to be his "Guardian Angel" turns his whole world upside down, he had no idea how confusing things could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic to be uploaded to the archive. This goes un-beta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes! Enjoy!

      She watched him from across the bar. He was downing what looked like his tenth beer in an hour. She crossed the dirty floors, and sat down in the stool beside him. He was pissed to the point to stupidity, but he was still quite attractive.

     "Hey, Ace." She said, in a quiet, seductive tone. He gave a drunken grin.

      "You're awfully pretty." He slurred.  _What a charmer_ , she thought.

      "Say, why don't you stay with me a while." He nodded at first, but stopped, and shook his head.

      "Can't," He seemed to sober up,"Gotta get home,'cause if I don't-"

      "Shhh. Let me do all the talking." Her hand now oh his shoulder.

      "Please..." He pleaded," Got to..."

      "Alright. But let me drop you off. _You,"_ She punctuated the word, " Are in no shape to drive, Ace."

      He nodded, handing her his keys. She left a fifty on the bar, to pay for the drinks.

      She unlocked his car, and slid in, reaching across to unlock his door. He climbed in, and she started the car.

+--+

      The drive wasn't that long, and after about fifteen minutes,they arrived at his apartment. The climb up the stairs was difficult, because someone wasn't sober enough to see straight, but the both of them eventually made it to the top.

      She dug her hand deep into his pocket, and finally found keys, though she was honestly surprised about all of the clutter she found in them. She unlocked the door, and pulled the both of the into her apartment.

      It was nice looking, in all honesty; A large kitchen for a smaller style room, but the whole place seemed a bit bigger on the inside at any rate. There was a single bedroom, and a single bathroom, and a closet, and a very sad-looking couch in the middle of those.

      The apartment was tidy, excepting a few books laying here and there. And over the television against the wall, a nicely framed diploma was hung. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a Doctorate in science. She chuckled under her breath.

      "Suppose 'Ace' isn't gonna work anymore, huh,  _Doc?_ " She said, in a snarky tone. She turned around, looking for him, finding his body slumped against the couch, passed out.

      "Give me patience." She pleaded, looking up. He made a slight groan, and she rolled her eyes.

      "Why me? Mr. John Noble, with your fancy Ph.D, can you answer me that?" She muttered, a bit annoyed.

      The removed his jacket, and hung it up in the closet. She pulled a blanket over him, put a pillow under his head, and lightly kissed his forehead.

      She turned to leave. Sure, he was her assignment, but that didn't mean that she had to actually care about him. But he did have feelings, so that was her moment of truth. He'd freak out waking up alone. She'd lived long enough to know how that worked. So she decided to stay.

+--+

  
      John woke up. He felt pleasant actually, which was rare nowadays. He streached, which was difficult from the couch, and sat up. He was walking to his room, when it hit him. Why was he sleeping on the couch? He pushed open his bedroom door to discover three things.

1.) There was a strange woman in his bed.  
2.) This strange woman was wearing one of his tee-shirts.  
3.) She was very attractive.

      John hated to be  _that guy,_ but as he did need to change, and he had no idea who she was, he thought it best to wake her. He softly shook her, hoping she was a light sleeper. As she stirred, he stepped back so it seemed she woke naturally. She yawned, and streched her arms.

      "Oh," she said, not unkindly, "Good Morning, Doc!" He voice was a bit chipper, although still filled with that sleepy tone.

      "Oh, uh, hello." He said, a bit awkwardly. She started to crawl out of his bed, and he hoped sincerely that she was wearing trousers. He was shocked to see her in nothing but his own shirt and her own pants.

      "Enjoying the view?" She asked, giving John a sleepy smirk. He turned a light shade of pink.

      "I-uh...You...." He was at a total loss for words. He paused, for a moment, and collected himself. "I didn't  _bring_  you here, did I?"

      "I'm not about to take the 'walk of shame', if that's what you mean. Though, mind you its a bit too late in the day for it to be considered the 'walk of shame', and even  _if_ anything happened, I certainly wouldn't be ashamed." She added cheekily, giving him a tongue-in-teeth grin. His blush grew considerably.

      "So, uh, why are you here then?"

      "You were about as pissed as a human can possibly get, so obviously I took you home. I  _tried_ to get you into the bed, but you fell asleep on the couch. I knew you'd get curious, so I stayed."

      "Why would you even want to help me?"

      "That, my dearest Doctor Noble, is information you aren't ready to hear yet." She chuckled. "Anyway, your up now, and I think I fixed that hangover you would have had, so I'll be off."

      The woman pulled the shirt over her head, causing John to blush for the fourth time that day.

      "What's...Uh..What is your name?" He said sheepishly. She turned to him, pulling on her black dress. She pulled up the already short skirt, and re-attatched a small knife to the outside of her thigh.

      "Rose." She said, a small smile forming on her lips.

      "That's a lovely name." John said, honestly.

      "Ya think?" She asked, her voice full of sincerety. Over the course of her life, people had always complimented her figure, but having someone compliment her  _name_ and mean it; that was new.

      Rose turned, and left the bedroom. John stood for a moment, before deciding to follow.

      "Will I see you again?" He blurted out. He chided himself. She gave him a smirk.

      "Oh I expect you'll see enough of me to drive you insane." She laughed. He was her assignment, after all. She paused, and stepped forward. John took a step back. Rose barely held back laughter.

      "I'm not gonna bite you, John. Not yet, anyway." She stooped to the coffee table, and picked up a pen. "I'm going to write my number on your hand."

      "Why?"

      "Well, one, so we can stay in contact, and two, its just so  _cliché!"_ John looked like he was going to object, but instead just extended his palm.

      When she was done, her pulled back his hand, and studied her writing. She had written her name in cursive, her 'e' curled, and her 1's and 7's crossed.  
He looked up, and saw she was gone. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit sad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my good friend Grace for reading and editing this chapter. And also yelling at me saying, and I quote "You don't start a story and upload only one chapter you twit."  
> Thanks, Grace.

     John sat outside the room of his sister. Donna Noble was only 32. She was on her way to her  _own_ bridal shower, when a drunk driver, in a big SUV, slammed into her tiny blue prius.

      She'd been in a coma for nearly a year now. Alive, but unconscious. And John had visited her every day since the accident. He'd talk to her about Lee, her fiancè, and how he was doing, waiting for her to wake up so they'd be married. He'd talk about the job offer for Gallifrey Labs, the largest scientific/medical research facility in the world, and his needed Ph.D for considered employment. He'd talk about his loneliness without her.

      But today was different. The doctor has called him earlier this morning, saying Donna was having unusual signs, and she could possibly be waking up soon. And John  _had_ to be there for that.

       _Well, this morning certainly had been full of surprises._  John thought to himself, amused. The blonde woman sleeping in his bed. The phone call about a scheduled meet up with one of Gallifrey Labs representatives, and then a call from a doctor, saying Donna might wake up today.

      But his thoughts kept sheathing to her. Her pale skin, and shoulder-length, peroxide blonde hair, and the dazzling smile she flashed him when he complimented her. He thought of the way her hand held his  _just so_ as she scribbled her name and number across his palm. Her light blush as he asked to see her again.

      John looked down at his hand, her number and name still there. There as an odd comfort, in her handwriting. It calmed him down, and excited him all at once. He smiled dumbly, as he spaced off, his vision becoming blurry. He was broken from his thoughts by the some of someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see  _her._

      "Hey, Doc!" Rose said happily, sitting down beside him.

      "Oh... uh..Hi." He said, confusion dancing across his face. How had she found him here.

      "Like I said, you'll be seeing a lot of me.  _You're my assignment, John."_

      "Assignment? What do you mean?"   
      
      "Ya know," Rose said, changing the subject, "Keeping that on your hand won't do you any good." She stared at the pen scrawled his palm, "Give me your phone." John was reluctant, but he reached into his pocket, and handed it to her anyway. She began typing away her information.

      "Here." Rose thrust the phone in his hands, and stood up. "Speaking of here, why are we here anyway?"

      "Donna. My sister." His voice was quiet, but firm, "She's been...out...for a while. I heard, today, maybe, she'd wake. I don't know much about comas, or unconsciousness—Never had the time to learn about most medical science—But, I just have to hope."

      "Why aren't you in there?" Rose jerked her head toward the room.

      "Visiting hours don't begin for another thirteen minutes."

      "And you know this...how?"

      "I got here at about ten-past, and I've  _been_ here for thirty-seven minutes. So if visiting hours start at nine,"

      "Thirteen minutes." Rose whispered. She shook her head, and cleared her throat, "You seem to have a nice grasp on time." John chuckled.  
      
      "Yeah, Donna always said..." He stopped laughing, and looked down, his features contorting. "Nevermind, Not important."

      The two sat in silence, which could have been hours, or seconds—John would disagree and say it had been ten minutes, eight seconds— When the door was opened, and a doctor stepped out into the corridor.

      "She's awake."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Noble is in for a sad surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm. Hi, guys. Sorry this took so long. Grace, my usual beta, has started Uni, and hasn't been able to read anything, so this chapter goes un-beta'd. I honestly despise this chapter, mostly because it took me about 14 tries to get it remotely close to how I wanted it. I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises. Thank all of you guys so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

      John and Rose entered the sterile white room, the too-bright lights reflecting off every surface, making it hard to look at anything but the floor. Donna's bright red hair was truthfully the only color on the rather bland room, thought that wasn't saying much.

      John walked over to her. His eyes hopeful, and Rose, though she hadn't known him long, saw one of the happiest smiles she'd ever seen on his face. And when Rose looked at Donna, she was her smile, but that little twinkle, little spark of recognition was nowhere to be seen in her grin.

      And once again Rose Tyler felt pain for a man she hardly knew.

      "Good morning, Earthgirl." John said, calling her the nickname he made for her when they were kids.

      "Umm...Hello." she said. She cocked her ahead, and glanced at John. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

      And in that moment, Rose looked away because she couldn't bare to see the grief on John's face.

      "It's me...John...your brother." His voice was desperate, but still somehow steady. "You're three years older than me... And–and we had a dog called K-9 when we you were thirteen, and—"

      "What the hell are you rattling on about?" Donna snapped, giving John a confused glare. "I haven't got a brother. I live with my grandfather, and my mum, and we live alone!" 

      "What do you mean you don't have a brother, I'm your brother." John quipped right back.

       "Are you telling me I'm wrong? That somehow my whole thirty-two years of life, I somehow didn't notice I had a brother."

      "Maybe I am, yeah! And if you think–"

      "ENOUGH!" A nurse shouted. The two looked at the walls in mild shame. If it hadn't been so heartbreaking, Rose would have laughed. The two certainly looked nothing alike, but it was very obvious that they were related. And that brought Rose another bout of sadness.

      This began another row between John, Donna, and the nurse, and all Rose could do was stare on in stunned silence. She could understand John and Donna fighting ever now and then, but some stranger? And Rose knew it was a stranger, because she did more research on John—No, her assignment. All it was—And Rose could safely say she knew everything about the Noble family.

      The monitor beside Donna glowed an unearthly blue for one moment, and Rose shivered. It filled the air with a bloody, metalic scent so strong Rose could almost taste it. She recognized it immidiately. Devilscraft. 

      _What the hell is that doing here? I thought the Archangels destroyed it long ago. Have I missed something?_  Rose projected, hoping to contact her superior.

      _Rose, why are you in a hospital room?_ Jack returned, his voice calm, but forced.

      _Assignment_. Rose brushed off. _More importantly, where is Clara. I was projecting to her, not some freelancer._

      _Rose Tyler, you wound me_. Jack said, and Rose could hear the flirty tone he was so famous for.

      _I've wounded many people, Jack. You especially._ Rose muttered, her tone wistful. 

      _Especially because you wouldn't let me wound you._ Though she couldn't see it, Rose knew that Jack had the dirtiest smirk on him face.

      _Really, Jack? Always with the sexual humor?_  Rose chuckled. 

      _What!?  Do you not like the way I phrase things?  The way I put words into sentences? Because, if you don't like where it is now, I can always move it-_

        _Bye, Jack. See you later, probably._ Rose said quickly, cutting him off.

      _Bye, Rosie. Hope I don't fall before then_. Was Jack's snarky reply.

      Rose rolled her eyes, and tried once again to contact her superior.

      _Clara, I have a situation. I've found Devilscraft. It's in a hospital monitor. Anything I should be doing about that?_

      _I'll see that the Archangels are notified._ Was her curt reply. Rose rolled her eyes. That woman was all work no play. What was her problem?  Did she do something bad in a former life? Did a blonde person slaughter her family? Did she love someone?

      "Rose?" John's voice snapped her from her thoughts. Every eye on the room was focused on her.

      "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Rose asked, sheepishly. The nurse eyed her sternly.

      "Yeah, I did. Visiting hours are over. Not to be rude," she feigned a smile, "But get out." The nurse said, pointing to the door.

      "Sorry. Bye, Donna." Rose said, waving to the redhead, who returned it with an odd smile. John lingered, before Rose grabbed his hand, and dragged him from the room.

      "I can't believe... Why? Why her, why me?" John began to ramble. "I mean, we never did anything wrong. We always treated other people with respect, and went to—"

      "I don't know, John. I don't know." Rose said, cutting him off. "But whatever it is, just be thankful she's alive and well." John just stared at her like a kicked puppy. "Sorry. Tense nerves. Todays been very stressful."

      "It's alright. I know the feeling." He returned, quietly. The silence between them was deafening.

      "Anyway," said Rose, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled between them, "What were your plans for today?"

      "I dunno. Probably study a bit more, Why do you ask?"

      "Hold on. Study? I thought you already earned that fancy Ph.D. Why study more?" And so, John proceeded to tell her about the job oppertunities at Galifrey Labs. (She knew about this already, but said nothing.)

      "And you enjoy studying? Seriously?"

      "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" John asked, mildly offended.

       "Nothing," Rose chuckled, and added under her breath, "If you hate having a social life."

      "Oi! Rose... Rose..." He paused, and looked curious. "Last name?" He asked.

      "Tyler." Rose supplied.

      "Right then, Rose Tyler," He said, allowing the name to roll around on his tongue, saying it just so. "As I was saying. I am perfectly social. Superiorly social. Thank you very much." Rose just snickered.

      "How many friends have you got?" 

       "One? Maybe two, but I don't see how....." John paused, and saw Rose laughing at him. "Oi! Not fair."

      "And how so, Doctor John Noble?" She grinned.

      "I didn't understand the question." The tips of his ears turned a slight pink. "But I don't see the point you are trying to make."

      "A Ph.D, this man has!" Rose muttered, looking up. She then focused on John, in front of her. "The point, Doctor Noble, is that you are coming with me out to drink."

      "And I haven't a choice in this?"

      "Nope." Rose said seriously, popping the 'p'.

      "Why do I even ask?" John muttered, rolling his eyes. "You know, I really shouldn't do this. I literally just met you a few hours ago."

      "Yeah, but you're still coming, aren't ya?" Rose smirked, grabbing him by the hand, and dragging him out of the hospital.

 


End file.
